Mosaicos asimétricos
by Zamskyetye
Summary: Clyde no sabía con exactitud lo que le atraía de ese chico. No era la forma en que se veía, no era la forma en que le sonreía cuando jugaban videojuegosl, no era la forma en que le decía un cálido "hola", no era la forma en que se había preocupaba por él. Si era paciente, el tiempo lo diría. Stolovan.
1. Chapter 1

_Clyde's POV._

* * *

_Empezar__é hablando de lo que sucedió hoy, en la mañana y justamente después de que fui a comprar mi desayuno. Fue la hora y lugar equivocado, más no la razón equivocada. Supongo que tenía que suceder, digo, fue prácticamente inevitable._

_Ahora mismo, nos hayamos sentados en las sillas nada cómodas de un ciber-café, en el centro comercial de South Park. No es precisamente un lugar donde yo estaría y creo que antes no me llamaban la atención.  
Es mejor que empiece a recordar de una vez, antes de que este chico pierda una vez más en el WoW y derrame el resto de su bebida sobre mis casi secos pantalones._

* * *

Sintiendo las sábanas enredarse entre mis piernas, my vieja almohada amoldarse a mi cabeza y mi cuarto a una temperatura ideal, me sentía en el cielo. _Sentía, _puesto que me volteé hacia la izquierda y sentí como se enfriaba mi estómago rápidamente, profundizando la horrible sensación en lo que reaccionaba.

Había hielo escarchado en debajo de mi estómago, en el lado izquierdo de mi cama y en la ventana. Había dejado la ventana abierta en la noche.

"Desgraciad-"

Me detuve al caer directo al suelo con la frente. Las sábanas, antes secas, habían sido cómplices en mi desdichada forma de despertar.  
Me levanté del suelo y toqué mi nariz, para confirmar que todo siguiera en su lugar. Por suerte, todo lo estaba.

Sábado por la mañana, pronosticando un día muy frío y siendo así, no podría volver a dormir a no ser que…

"¡Tacos, eso es!"

Bajé sigilosamente por las escaleras, como si de una bailarina se tratase, punteando cada escalón y maldiciendo en voz baja la poca cooperación que la vieja madera me daba para cumplir con mi misión.  
Una vez abajo, visualicé la entrada de la comida, estando completamente bloqueada por un objeto largo y de color beige. Desde que a mi querida madre se le ocurrió poner una puerta en la cocina, mis intentos por conseguir/hacer/buscar tacos se han hecho casi imposibles.

Como sea, ese día no fue la excepción. Tomé la fría perilla, jalando la puerta un poco hacia atrás para evitar que rechinase. Mis dedos estaban tomando comodidad y lentamente fui girando la peri-

"¡Clyde Donovan!"

"¡AHH!"

Volteé rápidamente hacia atrás, quitando mis manos de mi perilla. Estaba oscuro pero pude reconocer a quién pertenecía esa silueta.

"¡Clyde Donovan!", volvió a decir esa persona, mi madre, haciendo un ademán de impaciencia con el pie, " ¿qué estás haciendo en calzoncillos?"

"¿Ehh?"

Si hay algo más vergonzoso que tu mamá te conozca muy bien y que te llame por tu nombre completo, probablemente sería que te viera en calzoncillos.

"¡Ve a tu cuarto y vístete ahora mismo!"

"Si, mamá… por cierto, ¿qué horas son?"

"Falta media hora para las ocho."

"Madre, me he comportado como un idiota y quiero que sepas que yo en v-"

"Clyde, sé hombre, dime lo que en verdad piensas."

Sí, mi mamá siempre es así de directa conmigo pero esa actitud me ha enseñado a ser más asertivo.

"Dame permiso de salir al centro comercial, por favor…"

"… ¿Ahora?"

"… En treinta minutos."

Se cruzó de brazos, su mirada se agudizó y mordió su labio inferior. He estudiado a mi querida madre desde que tenía 9 años, le llevo 8 de ventaja. Si no me equivocaba, todas esas pequeñas pistas que me había dado solo tenían un significado en este momento: _retribución._

Lo que quiero decir, en palabras menos cool, es que estaba pensando qué tanto le convendría el dejarme salir ahora al centro comercial.

Finalmente, sus brazos se aflojaron y pasaron de esa posición a descansar en sus caderas, alzó un poco una ceja y dejó salir las palabras que tuvieron un gran papel en este día.

"Puedes ir si investigas cuánto cuesta el abrigo negro con blanco que te dije la otra vez."

"El que olía a… perdón, ¿el m-más bonito?"

"Así es."

Asentí y me acerqué para abrazarla. El abrazo fue algo corto pero en mi opinión, duró lo suficiente para que ambos supiéramos que el cariño era sincero. Me separé de ella, corrí hacia mi cuarto y ni siquiera me molesté en cerrar la puerta, mi ropa ya estaba… tendida en la silla de mi escritorio. Lo único que tuve que buscar en mi armario fue una chamarra gruesa roja, únicamente blanca en las mangas. Me puse un par de tennis viejos pero cómodos, tomé mi celular, dinero y las llaves de la casa (por supuesto, con un llavero de cortesía del Pinche Tacos.)

Sin más, salí de mi casa, cerrando calmadamente la puerta tras de mí. La mañana era literalmente blanca, nieve y escarcha cubrían los autos, casas y árboles.

Crucé las puertas delanteras, la nieve debajo de mis zapatos comenzó a derretirse mientras yo caminaba al frente. El centro comercial estaba prácticamente solo; no había trabajadores atendiéndote amablemente fuera de las tiendas; algunos locales seguían cerrados y otros más apenas empezaban a abrir; no había música alguna pero sí estaban probando los micrófonos. No le di importancia (ya he visto con anterioridad lo que pasa cuando es muy temprano), lo único que estaba en mi mente en ese momento era_ Holly Taco._

Sin darme cuenta, ya había recorrido casi medio camino, mis pies moviéndose por cuenta propia y mi estómago más exigente que nunca.

"Santo…asdfgjlk…"

Aunque suene estúpido, eso fue lo único que pude pronunciar. Como ya había dicho, prácticamente el centro comercial estaba vacío y las pocas personas que se encontraban madrugando aquí como yo estaban al menos cincuenta metros de donde yo estaba. No había nadie en Holly Taco.

Créanme cuando les digo que solo dos veces en mi vida he presenciado tal cosa.

"¿Qué se le ofrece?"

Esas palabras tan simples siempre me hacen feliz, me hacen sentir que yo tengo el control y que soy alguna especie de semi-dios.  
Como cualquier persona, me tomé un poco de tiempo en ver el menú (aunque claro, yo me lo sé de memoria) y finalmente hablé.

"Quiero el 'Taco Especial del Día'."

El chico que me atendía (y que fue un completo idiota, después sabrán por qué), registró mi orden e hizo las preguntas de rutina.

"¿Quiere una bebida?"

"Una malteada de… chocolate, eso está bien."

"¿Desea algún postre?"

"No, gracias."

"El total es de…", imprimió mi ticket, me lo entregó y volvió a mirarme, "… nueve dólares y quince centavos."

"Enseguida se-"

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que el idiota era yo. Mis dedos habían chocado con el fondo de la billetera, sin que algún objeto delgado lo impidiera. No traía dinero.  
Desesperadamente, busqué en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, en los bolsillos de la chamarra y pensé en quitarme los tennis para buscar algunas monedas. Por supuesto, me dijo que no lo hiciera o de lo contrario tendría que echarme.

"Vamos, vengo aquí casi todos los días, ¿no te puedo pagar mañana?"

"No, es contra las reglas."

"… ¿Y si…?"

"No, le pido que se vaya ahora mismo si no tiene con qué pagar."

"Yo pagaré por él."

Este es el punto donde mi mañana se volvió por mucho más interesante, más no tranquila. El chico del que hablé al principio se encontraba detrás de mí, sacando su billetera y caminando confiadamente hacia el mostrador. Pagó por mí y finalmente tuve el desayuno que tanto deseaba. Aún así no podría comerlo cómodamente, no después de que un desconocido pagó diez dólares y no pidiera nada a cambio.

Salimos juntos (si, juntos) del local y yo me estaba concentrado en pensar una forma de pagarle, aunque por supuesto, yo no traía dinero.  
Mis preocupaciones terminaron cuando estábamos sentados ambos en un ciber-café… solos.

"Eh, disculpa…" hablé para que se fijara en mí, el chico estaba jugando uno de esos juegos de rol, el WoW y se encontraba sumamente metido en el juego, "… ¿qué puedo hacer pa-?"

"Así está bien."

"… ¿No quieres algún tipo de…?"

"No."

Fueron los cinco segundos más raros de mi vida. Estábamos solos, en un lugar semi iluminado y que olía a una mezcla de café amargo y pastel de chocolate. No es nada importante pero estábamos en la computadora número siete, mi número de la suerte desde siempre.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"…Kevin…Stoley…"

"¿Por qué pagaste por mí?"

"… ¡Oh, no otra vez!"

El chico, Kevin, se reclinó en su asiento, cubriéndose con las manos el rostro. Me acerqué un poco para observar la pantalla, deduje que había cambiado totalmente por culpa de ese juego. _"Game Over."_

"Vamos bro-Quiero decir…Kevin, inténtalo de nuevo."

Kevin descubrió su rostro, tomó un poco de el café ya frío que había pedido y luego me volteó a ver, sus pupilas perfectamente alineadas con las mías.

"¿Tú crees que pueda?"

"Pftt, no es gran… quiero decir, si puedes… pero primero, deja de darme esa mirada."

"¿Q-qué mirada?"

"Esa", puse mi dedo en medio de sus cejas y le di un pequeño empujón, "si pierdes, no va a ser el fin del mundo… de nuevo…"

"Si tú lo dices…"

Hasta este punto, todo era perfecto. Yo tenía el estómago lleno y no tenía frío; el ambiente se había normalizado un poco, como si nos conociéramos desde siempre; Kevin iba subiendo niveles y se había tranquilizado un poco.

"¡Lo logré!"

El repentino movimiento de Kevin hizo que el café perdiera su punto de equilibrio y que callera sobre mis pantalones, el calor invadiendo mi piel y derramándose sobre mi ropa interior. Volvemos a donde empecé.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento!"

Solo pude escuchar esas dos de las mil disculpas que me estaba dando, las demás sonaban como palabras amontonándose en su boca. Estuvimos un largo rato de esa forma, él disculpándose como si fuera lo único que supiera pronunciar y yo… yo bailando de manera absurda para aliviar el dolor.

* * *

"Lo siento…seño-"

"Clyde Donovan y no soy un señor, tengo diecisiete años."

"Wow."

"¿Wow? ¿Eso qué quiere decir?"

"Nada, es solo un 'wow'."

"…"

"…"

"Juro que eres el chico más raro que he conocido en mi vida…"

"Puedo expl-"

"…Pero me agradas."

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Duh, claro", dije mientras salíamos del ciber-café, "eres el friki no tan friki pero friki más amable que he conocido."

"Eso no tiene sentido, Clyde."

"Lo sé, ¿por qué lo haría?"

Nos dirigimos hacia la salida del centro comercial, cada quién tenía sus asuntos. Yo, por ejemplo, cambiarme de ropa y darme una ducha.  
Estaba fantaseando con el agua caliente de la regadera cuando Kevin me jaló suavemente de la chamarra. Me volteé y vi que en su otra mano llevaba su celular, él notó que lo estaba viendo y lo escondió detrás de su espalda.

"¿Quieres… quieres salir alguna otra vez?"

No esperaba por parte suya la pregunta, ni siquiera que cruzara por su mente. Él me agradaba, me agradó desde que hablamos (él) sobre videojuegos y películas, no era mi tema de conversación pero no por eso fue aburrido.

"Seguro… préstame tu celular."

Él me obedeció, sacando el celular de su escondite mientras yo sacaba el mío y se lo entregaba.

"De verdad te gustan mucho estas cosas, ¿verdad?" Su celular estaba prácticamente cubierto de stickers de Star Wars, incluso el fondo de pantalla y esas cosas. Anoté mi celular bajo el nombre de Clyde, por supuesto. No había más de trece contactos en su celular.

"Listo, aquí tienes amigo."

Kevin me devolvió mi celular y tomó el suyo. Después de eso, nos despedimos y cada quién tomó caminos contrarios, él hacia la derecha y yo hacia la izquierda. Me pregunto qué clase de asuntos tiene que atender.

Llegué a mi casa, y vi a mi madre esperando en el sofá, sosteniendo una taza de café en una mano y el periódico en la otra.

"Clyde, ¿investigaste cuánto costaba el abrigo?"

"...¡Mierda!"

Demonios Kevin, me sacaste de mi mundo y me llevaste a visitar el tuyo.


	2. Sentido común

_Me tard__é mucho en actualizarlo, lo sé. Pido disculpas, muchas, muchas disculpas… además, adivinen quién perdió la libreta de esta historia 2 veces… en un camión.  
Gracias por los reviews y favoritos asdfjkl TwT (todo hubiera sido más rápido si no hubiera perdido la libreta Dx)  
- _Olvidé mencionar que esta historia solía llamarse "Universo alterno". Lo cambié porque no concuerda con lo que viene (:

* * *

_2. Sentido común._

* * *

Kevin llamó tres días después de nuestro primer encuentro.  
Su voz sonó muy diferente por teléfono, o tal vez, fue por el lugar en donde se encontraba – y no tengo idea de dónde fue.  
Sonaba cansada y _agitada_.

Me pareció extraño pues él era un chico tranquilo – aunque bien, también parecía tener ataques de ansiedad esporádicamente, y para mi suerte y su propio bien, en mucha menor escala que los de Tweek- casi murmurando cuando habló conmigo.  
Le pregunté si le pasaba algo y para mi sorpresa, dijo que estaba compitiendo en un torneo online de tronos o algo así.

Recuerdo haber reído un poco ante su naturalidad friki (realmente no me gustaba describirlo como tal, pero_ él_ era la _definición_ andante,) complementándose con su carácter amable.

Prosiguió preguntándome, o más bien insinuando si yo tenía algo que hacer.  
_Claro que no,_ fue lo que pensé. Mis mejores amigos – Token, Craig y Tweek – se habían alejado de este pueblo hace algún par de años, a ciudades con nombres horriblemente largos que incluso el mismo Token debía leer dos veces para poder pronunciarlos correctamente.

Aún hablaba con ellos, y algunas veces ellos o yo habíamos emprendido un largo viaje en tren (el mejor transporte para la nostalgia y para las siestas largas), y entonces descenderíamos con una sonrisa en el rostro, y antes que nada, gritaríamos nuestros apodos de secundaria:

_Spaceman Craig —_adivinen quién lo sugirió—, Tweek era _Hannibal, _(un pequeño accidente que tuvo con una camisa de fuerza bastó para para que lo renombráramos como tal), y Token era el _Señor Presidente._

"¿Clyde?" De pronto volví a la realidad que se encontraba en mi cuarto, mi pequeño cuarto que, a diferencia de mi imaginación, no se encontraba lleno de comida parlante.  
"¿Si?," murmuré apenado por mis extrañas fantasías.

"_Jhhh._" ¿Acaso él acababa de suspirar?, "¿Quieres ir a ver una… una película?"

Wow.

"Claro." Relajé los músculos de mi espalda aunque no recordaba cuando se habían tensado.  
Oí un pequeño "¿_en serio_?" por la bocina del teléfono. Sonreí.

"!AHHH¡ ¡No, no!" Kevin comenzó soltar algunos grititos que sonaban reprimidos y otros extraños ruidos de sorpresa.

"Uh, ¿Te encuentr—"

"!S-Si, si!," arqueé una ceja, "t-te llamo después, ¡me están matando!"

Y sin más, colgó.

_ á ._ Si a mí  me estuvieran matando, llamaría a la policía sin dudar y mientras llegan, agarraría un sable láser o como quiera que se llamen y me escondería en un lugar oscuro. No llamaría a un… ¿qué demonios soy para él?  
Tal vez fue por eso que acepté su invitación. Quería saber de él y él quería saber de mí.  
Ahora éramos amigos.

Disolviéndose lentamente, mis pensamientos se alejaron de mí cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar y sonar entre mis manos.

_"Te llamaré en 2dso horas3."_

Finalmente entendí. Él no estaba siendo asesinado sin merced por algunos mercenarios que habían entrado en su casa para robar sus videojuegos exclusivos y todas esas cosas – dios, ahora pienso como Tweek – si no que, como ya me había dicho, estaba jugando online, sin _pausas. _Al menos eso es lo que yo había escuchado.

¿Entonces por qué no llamó antes?

"¿Qué tal te parece Batman?"

"¿Batman?"

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, mientras rodaba los ojos hacia arriba, tratando de recordar el tráiler oficial de la película. Eso si lo había visto.  
Jugué con un mechón de cabello mientras lo escuchaba hablar más calmadamente. Su diálogo no fue interrumpido por algún gritito de sorpresa o cualquier otra cosa que no se considere palabra.

No pude evitar recordar las veces en que habíamos asistido la pandilla a alguna función de cine a petición de Craig, y algunas veces, de Tweek.  
Craig prácticamente se emocionaba —moría por dentro, en otras palabras, cuando veía algún tráiler de alguna película, y es que el tipo poseía algún tipo de don para predecir las películas que serían francamente excelentes— con las películas de ciencia ficción y terror.

Por mi parte, yo podría quedarme completamente dormido en medio de la función para ser despertado tiempo después por el bullicio de quejas que los limpiadores lanzaban a jefes inexistentes.  
Una vez me quedé dormido hasta _tres_ funciones después. Seguramente nadie me despertó porque pensaron que era un pobre vago.

Lo soy.

"Está bien, Kev. Será Batman." ¿_Kev?_

"¿A qué hora te gustarí—"

"La función más tarde de este día." Al parecer no le había molestado el sobrenombre que le di, pues respondió rápidamente y sin ninguna alteración en su voz.

Clyde Donovan, el más genial leedor de voces por teléfonos.  
¿_Qué demonios me pasa?_, pensé.

"Nueve y veinte de la noche."

"Uh, si. Esa es perfecta." El ruido que sonó enseguida me hizo saber que Kevin había estado sosteniendo alguna revista o periódico desde algún punto en nuestra conversación.

"¿Cuánto dijiste que dura la película?," dije sin siquiera pensar en la pregunta. Quería distraerme rápidamente antes de que aparecieran palabras que se entrelazarían con otras, y otras más, y formaran frases extrañas.

"¿Tres… horas?"

Huh.

"P-pero…," mientras él terminaba de articular esa esperanzada excusa, yo me senté en el borde de la cama y apoyé un brazo sobre mi rodilla.  
Una ventisca de aire frío golpeó mi pecho, mi estómago y parte de mis clavículas, haciéndome sentir jodidamente incómodo. Instintivamente me abracé a mí mismo, frotando infructuosamente mis brazos – quienes ya empezaban a mostrar piel de gallina – y me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Me encontraba solo en bóxers.

Un escalofrío recorrió descaradamente mi espalda, recorriéndola horriblemente y obligándome a lanzarme dentro de mis sábanas de nuevo. Con mi falta de flexibilidad – o más bien precisión – lo único que logré fue enredarme entre esos trozos enormes de tela quienes ahora eran mi salvación, y rodar, rodar, é envuelto como una enchilada. Una ENCHILADA.  
Mis brazos no me respondían por estar aprisionados debajo de mi también inmóvil espalda. Mis piernas habían sido prácticamente momificadas (si ese era el término correcto) y mi celular cayó en alguna parte de mi cama, hecha ya una horrible trampa de vida o muerte.

Como pude, rodé a mi izquierda. Las sábanas fueron cediendo y lentamente mi cuerpo fue liberado de la presión ejercida por ellas y me caí súbitamente de la cama, por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que estaba en el borde de nuevo.

"Ugh."

Sobé uno de mis brazos –el que había recibido todo el impacto de mi cuerpo contra el suelo- y alcancé a ver mi viejo pedazo de metal que hace rato sostenía contra mi oído.

Me acerqué hacia él y extendí uno de mis brazos, sacándolo de debajo de mi cama y con él, varias bolas de pelusa.

_Dios, ¿hace cuánto que no limpio? Ha, yo nunca limpio. Aún así, ¿qué diría Kevin si…?_

"¿K-Kev?,_" _dije. Recordé una milésima de segundo después de que tenía mi celular de vuelta en mis manos, de que estaba hablando con una persona. Una persona que se había tomado la molestia de interrumpir un perfecto día de videojuegos online _ solo _para hablar con alguien como _yo._

"…Yo se que dura mucho tiempo, p-pero créeme…," inhalé profundamente mientras él seguía excusándose por algo que ni siquiera era su culpa. Me sentí aliviado porque él no estaba enojado conmigo.  
Exhalé esa última bocanada de aire y acerqué más el aparato a mi oído.

"K—"

"… pero en realidad me gustaría ir contigo y—"

"¡Kevin!"

"…" Su silencio me hizo recordar que estaba tratando con un chico al que hace poco conocía. Eso y que era muy probable que le hubiera dado un infarto con mi _elevado _tono de voz.

"Kevin." Dije más calmadamente, tratando de encontrar la serenidad desde el piso alfombrado de mi cuarto. "No importa cuánto dure la película. Iré contigo."

"…"

"A lo que me refiero," dije cautelosamente, no muy seguro si debía seguir o esperar a que él hablara primero, "es que será una película entretenida, ¿cierto?"

"…"

"¿Kev?," murmuré suavemente mientras presionaba aún más el celular para poder oír su respuesta, en caso de que hablara igual de bajo que hace rato.

"Ah… claro." Su voz sonaba segura. Rió. Reí yo también.

"¿Clyde?"

"¿Si?," dije mientras me frotaba un ojo.

"…No, no es nada. Olvídalo."

"Si tú dices." Me levanté lentamente del suelo y cerré la ventana a mi izquierda."Entonces, ¿nos vemos allá?"

"Claro."

Extrañamente tentado a decir algo más, me hallé a mí mismo tratando de formar algo coherente en mi mente. Quería terminar el incómodo silencio que se estaba formando –y seguiría creciendo si no hablaba pronto.-

Nada. No se me ocurría absolutamente_ nada._

Agradecía el hecho de que no estaba hablando con él cara a cara. Sería tan _extraño. _Yo, con una muy evidente expresión de confusión y, a juzgar por cómo me hallaba sentado en el suelo, tendría una postura sumamente… horrible.

Tal vez esa fue mi preocupación del principio y tal vez él era el más normal de nosotros dos –tal vez solo era el cómo lucíamos por el exterior lo que contaba ahora mismo- y no me sorprendía.

Yo hubiera hecho un sonido muy extraño, inconscientemente asustándolo hasta llegar al punto en donde cortaría la llamada y se mudaría a alguna ciudad 3,000 km hacia la izquierda de esta ciudad, si no hubiera sido por su voz, hablando primero y deshilando mis hilarantes pensamientos.

"B-bueno, hasta luego."

"Hasta luego, Kev," respondí como si solo estuviera programado para devolver despedidas.

En un futuro, tú, Clyde Donovan, aprenderás cómo despedirte por teléfono.

"Así que…"

"Aquí estamos."

Ambos nos miramos y nos adentramos al centro comercial. Nos dirigimos directamente al cine, mientras esquivábamos a las numerosas multitudes que ahí había.

Kevin fue a comprar las entradas mientras yo iba a la sección de alimentos; sodas, palomitas de tres distintos sabores, golosinas, sándwiches, nieve y un propaganda de Anne Hathaway por todos lados, ¿qué más se podía pedir?  
Con una sonrisa en el rostro, me dirigí al mostrador. Tal vez hoy era mi día, aún después de casi ser asesinado por mis sábanas.

_Eso suena tonto._

"Buenos días señor," escuché al chico decir mientras yo observaba la propaganda de las películas en los envases, "¿qué se le ofrece?"

Con una lista en mente, volteé a verlo. No me di cuenta de quién se trataba hasta que, como si mis pensamientos me estuvieran diciendo algo, empecé a reconocer su rostro rápidamente.

"¡TÚ!"

Apunté amenazadoramente mientras retrocedía unos pasos. Las personas que se encontraban detrás de mi comenzaron a murmurar a la velocidad de la luz e incluso algunas comenzaron a formarse en otras filas, no sin antes darme una mirada desaprobatoria.

_No me importó._

Mi concentración se hallaba estancada en su horrible mirada de… su horrible mirada, clavándose cada vez más en la mía como una afilada daga.

"Eres el chico que no pudo pagar sus tacos, ¿me equivoco?"

_Finalmente._

Me recliné un poco hacia adelante al observar sobre su uniforme un rectángulo de color blanco con letras negras inscritas en él. "Pfff, ¿Arthur? ¿Es en serio?"

Su semblante no se suavizó ni un segundo – tampoco lo haría el mío – pero hizo una mueca de desagrado ante mi persona. Yo estaba sonriendo arrogantemente.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?," dijo con voz áspera.

Hasta este punto, había gente impacientándose y esperando detrás de mí, aunque al mismo tiempo, se encontraban disfrutando del _espectáculo.  
_Pasé la lengua por los labios mientras él, lentamente, arqueaba una ceja desconcertadamente, como si estuviera esperando algo. Supe entonces que era el momento.

"Quiero," comencé diciendo con una sonrisa de malicia formándose sobre mi rostro, "unas palomitas grandes, dos sodas, una malteada de fresa, cuatro barras de chocolate, un hot-dog, nachos y unas pastillas de menta."

"…"

"¡Ah! Y una bolsa de cerezas."

"… ¿Es eso todo, o quieres que te empaque la tienda entera?"

"Tsk, teclea lo que tengas que teclear."

Él – después de los viernes saludables de Taco Bell y su insistencia en _no_ servir tacos ese día- se había convertido en mi enemigo.  
Era como si él se lo estuviera buscando – claramente para _mí _así era.

"Son cuarenta y siete dólares."

"Hmmp." Extendí el brazo y puse sobre el reluciente mostrador el dinero. Intercambiamos una última mirada de odio mutuo y cogí las cosas sin dejar de mirarlo furtivamente.  
Busqué a Kevin entre la multitud de personas que se hallaban comprando los tickets de entrada.

Finalmente, lo escudriñé con la mirada, acelerando mi paso.  
No fui difícil de reconocer, su vestimenta era bastante… _personal,_ además de su apariencia física – un suéter azul con inscripciones y frases de Star Wars, un pantalón negro de corte recto que lo haría ver casual si no fuera por sus tennis rojo eléctrico (y por eléctrico me refiero a que había dos _pikachu _dibujados en ellos) y él tenía facciones asiáticas y era bastante delgad—

"¡Hey tú!"

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar; algo me había golpeado en el brazo, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Las palomitas y demás empezaron a perder su centro de gravedad, inclinándose peligrosamente hacia la derecha, deslizándose por sobre el contorno de mi brazo. Traté de volver a colocarlas en el centro, pero era muy tarde.

_No si puedo evitarlo._

Empecé a correr lo más rápido que mis no-tan-atléticas piernas me permitieron, dejando a mi paso un leve rastro de palomitas por el suelo.

"¡Kevin! ¡Kevin! ¡KEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

"Clyde, ya e— ¡DIOS MÍO!"

Kevin extendió sus brazos, tomando ágilmente las cosas mientras yo… le decía hola al suelo de más cerca.

"¿Te encuentras bien?," apoyé las manos en el suelo y levanté la mirada. "Te daría una mano pero…"

Me levanté y sacudí mi pantalón. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en mi rostro, dirigida a todos aquellos que habían visto mi inoportuna carrera contra la gravedad y que habían visto cómo me desplomada seguidamente. Así, cualquier persona que intentara burlarse de mí primero se vería atraído a mi _brillante_ sonrisa. Hasta Kevin parecía estar admirándola.

_Espera, ¿qué?_

"¿Clyde?"

"Hmm."

"¿Acaso no es…?"

"… ¿mucha comida...? No, no lo es." Kevin volvió a mirar los alimentos que traía entre sus delgados brazos, con una muy notable expresión de confusión.

"Como mucho, por si no sabías." Claro que no lo sabía, ni mucho menos lo podría saber si no pasaba al menos ocho horas conmigo como lo hacía yo con Craig y los demás.  
Pensándolo bien, aún no sabía el por qué yo había aceptado su invitación para salir juntos. Es decir, técnicamente yo pude habérsela negado sin sentir algún tipo de culpa. Después de todo, solo habíamos congeniado _un_ día.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala, empecé a analizar una vez más la situación en la que me encontraba por decisión propia. No siendo suficiente lo que sabía sobre él – prácticamente _nada_- lo miré por el rabillo del ojo.  
Lo único que puedo decir es que vi a un chico asiático-americano friki que era extrañamente amable y torpe, cuyo hobbie era pagar la comida de los demás. De lo último no estaba muy seguro, de hecho me parecía absurdo el hecho de que lo había pensado como una actividad convencional suya.  
Sonreí y volví a mirar hacia el frente. Este chico tenía la capacidad de hacerme sonreír sin siquiera hacer algo.

Viéndolo así, ¿qué clase de persona gasta su dinero en alguien que desconoce por completo? El tiempo me lo diría.

Nos situamos en la última fila de arriba ya que se encontraba totalmente sola. La sala, por otro lado, estaba casi completamente llena de personas que habían preferido sentarse más cerca de la pantalla.  
A mí me parecía incómodo –elevar la cabeza todo el tiempo sin siquiera poder ver las palomitas no me resultaba para nada agradable- y Kevin me había seguido hasta aquí sin ninguna objeción. Era como si yo fuera el líder de este pequeño dúo que se había formado de un día a otro.  
Después le contaría a Craig, solo para ver su "señal" de aprobación -elevando su dedo medio como el autómata que era.

Una vez más, mi mente había estado divagando sobre otras cosas que no eran precisamente sobre la película  
Eu un momento todos mis pensamientos desparecieron; estaba observando a los actores moverse, hablar y el rápido cambio de escenas, y aún así, no tenía noción de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Era como si tuviera la más terrible memoria del mundo; olvidaba hasta lo que acababa de pasar delante de mis ojos. Había perdido el hilo de la historia.

Seguramente yo seguiría observando la película sin poner atención alguna de no ser por un tenue sonido que capturó mi atención.  
Sonaba como un _"fsss"_ que iba cambiando rápidamente de volumen. Miré hacia las personas que se hallaban en los asientos de al frente, siendo únicamente ayudado por la escaza luz que emitía la enorme pantalla.  
A mí parecer no había nadie que pudiera estar emitiendo tal sonido –a no ser que sea otro retrasado como yo que en realidad no esté prestando atención.-

Fijé mí vista en un punto más cercano: la tercera fila de arriba abajo. Recorrí minuciosamente a las personas con la vista,

"_Fsss fsssssss._"

Ahí estaba de nuevo, solo que esta vez se oía aún más cerca de mí; pasó de ser un susurro recurrente a escucharse aún más limpiamente.

Pero simplemente _no_ podía ser. No había manera de que hubiera esa súbita cercanía a no ser que…

"¿Kevin?," dije muy quedito.

Él se sobresaltó en su lugar, mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, cubriéndola.

_Bingo._

"¿Te encuentras bien?," dije igual de quedito sin dejar de observarlo. El asintió sin retirar las manos de su boca. Inmediatamente soltó un sonido muy rápido, que aunque muy rápido y suave que fue, no pasó desapercibido para él ni para mí.

Él estaba llorando. Yo lo sabía, pero quería estar completamente seguro por lo que preparé mi voz, para que sonara aún más suave y menos acusadora.

"Kevin." Al parecer había empezado bien, Kevin se había enderezado un poco y pude ver cómo me había lanzado una mirada rápida.

"¿Estás llorando?"

El se limpió los ojos con las mangas del suéter azul. Volteó su cabeza hasta que quedar frente a frente conmigo. La iluminación en la sala era horriblemente tenue –la luz de la pantalla y la luz azul eléctrico de la puerta de emergencia – pero a pesar de eso, reconocí los rastros de humedad en sus mejillas.  
Él pareció darse cuenta de que la luz lo delataba y se alejó un poco mientras sonreía.

"No te preocupes, bro," estaba listo (aunque no lo deseara tanto) de confesar algo que me caracterizaba desde que tenía ocho años, para la alegría de todas las personas que eran cercanas a mí, "yo también he llorado con _algunas _películas."  
No me di cuenta entonces, de que me había llevado una mano a la frente como resultado de la repentina vergüenza que me invadió. Nunca pensé que le diría algo como eso a alguien y mucho menos sería para… animarlo.

Demonios, Token lo hacía ver tan fácil.  
Fácil o no, yo seguiría estando equivocado y tendría que pensar en alguna excusa para cuando Kevin se comenzara a reír de mí.  
Sin ninguna palabra en mente, decidí confrontarlo primero, cruzando miradas. Yo ciertamente no estaba preparado para lo que venía.

Sus grandes y redondos ojos cafés estaban libres de algún pensamiento malicioso. Se veían muy brillantes, como _agua cristalina_, sin ningún indicio de maldad en ellos. Estaba libre, entonces, de la burla que se avecinaría.  
Ya tenía lo que quería pero no podía dejar de ver sus ojos.

Eran simplemente hipnóticos. Se veían grandes como cuando le dices a una persona que sabes su más oscuro secreto; sus orbes eran así, más no necesariamente de ese tamaño, pero seguían siendo enormes.

No sé ni qué demonios estaba pasando en la película, pero ya no importaba. Había dejado de importar desde hace tiempo.

"¿Mejor?"

"Si. Gracias."

Mi mano voló directamente a su cabeza, palmeándola y revolviendo su cabello. Era el clásico gesto de 'ahora eres uno de mis bros', más eso no fue lo que sentí. Sentí que estaba haciendo una _promesa. _

"_Esto no volverá a pasar."_ Las palabras surgieron de una sensación un tanto extraña que hacía que mi garganta se sintiera anormal y-

"¿Clyde?"

"Mmm," dije en un tono grave.

"Estás… estás palmeando mucho mi cabeza."

Cuando él había terminado de hablar, mi mano se hallaba de nuevo hurgando entre las palomitas mientras yo sonreía apenado. El me sonrió de vuelta, mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

* * *

"Juro que esa fue la película más larga que he visto en mi vida," dije extendiendo mis brazos cuando nos dirigíamos a la salida.

"Hay aún más largas…" Arqueé una de mis cejas al instante.

"Supongo que hiciste pausas, ¿no?"

"…"

"Juro que no dejas de sorprenderme."

"Umm… ¿puedes… puedes sostener esto un segundo?" Nos detuvimos y observé cómo deslizaba su mano por dentro de su suéter, buscando algo.

"No vas a quitarte la ropa aquí, ¿cierto?," bromeé mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de malicia.

"¿QUÉ? ¡NO!" Hurgó frenéticamente dentro de su suéter, hasta sacar un pequeño y plateado celular que me extendió calmadamente.  
Lo tomé y antes de que pudiera preguntar el porqué, él habló.

"Debo ir al baño y no quiero que mi celular," apuntó, "sea una colonia idónea para la acumulación de gérmenes endémicos."

"… ¿Qu—"

"No tardo."

Lo vi deslizarse entre las personas para luego desaparecer detrás de una puerta giratoria.  
Mientras tanto, observé el pequeño aparato que sostenía entre mis manos. Era la segunda vez que lo veía y ahora me di cuenta de cuán… aburrido era.  
Lo examiné minuciosamente por todos lados, tratando de encontrar algo que fuera característico de un friki como Kevin.  
Tal vez lo juzgué precipitadamente, y Kevin en realidad solo un fanático de algunos videojuegos y esas cosas. _Tal vez_, solo tal vez, dije.  
Lo abrí sin más, encontrándome con una creativa explosión de colores, talento, y tiempo libre. Era el wallpaper de celular más… _épico_ que he visto en toda mi vida. Por una parte, me quedó claro que Kevin era un friki sin remedio, y por otra, tenía talento, paciencia y dedicación.

Tres cosas de las que yo carecía profundamente.

De repente, en la pantalla se mostró una nota amarilla que parecía estar escrita en código. Miré fijamente la pantalla – como si eso me ayudara a descifrarlo- tratando de encontrar alguna relación entre puntos, rayas, comas y una serie de números.

"¡Clyde!" Rápidamente cerré el celular y

"¿Qué pas—"

"¡Lo olvidé por completo!," dijo mientras daba pequeños saltitos en su lugar, "¡metengoqueirnosvemosluegoygr acias!"

"Whoa, espe…ra…"

Inhalé profundamente y e inmediatamente cerré los ojos. Esperé pacientemente a que viniera corriendo, tomara el celular de mi mano y se fuera gritando otra incoherencia más.  
Pero después de veinte minutos, eso estaba muy lejos de pasar.

_No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Sé exactamente dónde va a estar mañana._

Lo gracioso fue, después de no poder descifrar ese extraño código con la que yo pensaba que era la solución, fue darme cuenta de que eran _fechas_, y las fechas tenían _direcciones_ escritas inmediatamente abajo. Como un directorio.

Salí del centro comercial con el peculiar celular en el bolsillo izquierdo.


	3. Sensibilidad

Kevin no estaba seguro sobre si debía empaquetar las revistas que se hallaban sobre el mostrador primero, o darle el cambio al cliente que se encontraba frente a él.  
Era absurdo, ciertamente, el detenerse a pensar en algo así en ese momento. Había hecho esto cientos de veces, sabía el procedimiento, pero ahora mismo no podía tomar una simple decisión.  
Kevin meneó la cabeza, y decidió dar el cambio primero.  
La tensión pareció disminuir en cuanto la mujer -de no más de 30 años- tomó el cambio, recogió su compra con una mano, y salió por la puerta de cristal recién pulido.

Suspiró pesadamente y como si fuera algo común en su rutina, accionó el interruptor de apagado de su caja.  
El bloque lentamente perdió su luz, y él se dirigió a la única banca disponible en todo el local, al lado de una de las muchas máquinas expendedoras, y detrás de las cajas para pagar.  
Ya en su lugar, Kevin empezó a sentir cómo sus párpados bajaban y él no hizo nada por detenerlos.  
Sintió un gran alivio hecho respiración cuando todo su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer; los murmullos de la gente que animosamente compraba —tratándose de revistas de interés, cómics, entre otras cosas, se comportaban como niños en una juguetería, siendo mayoritariamente jóvenes y niños—; incluso el calor volvió a él.

Finalmente había encontrado la concentración que hizo falta momentos atrás, y desde que había iniciado su jornada laboral.  
Kevin sabía que tenía que encontrar la manera de mantenerla presente, sin flaquear. No podía permitirse un error y que lo degradaran a limpiador de pasillos, que es como había empezado a trabajar ahí.  
Kevin repasó mentalmente lo que le había tomado llegar hasta ser cajero en una de las más concurridas (si no es que la primera) tiendas de revistas y más de South Park.

El ruido que exitosamente había bloqueado volvía a hacerse presente, golpeando sin piedad los tímpanos del chico. Sus ojos se abrieron automáticamente y todo el lugar volvió a cobrar vida.  
Rápidamente advirtió que su caja estaba llena de compradores asiduos. Se levantó, estiró un poco los músculos y se dirigió a atender a esos _conocidos desconocidos_, como él los llamaba.  
La luz lentamente volvió al bloque 17.

La tienda había cerrado temporalmente, todos los empaquetadores de la tienda de revistas daban gracias a ese receso que consistía en una hora y media, como parte de una santa interrupción.  
Algunos decidían quedarse dentro de la tienda y alimentarse de las máquinas expendedoras; los demás iban a los locales de comida rápida que se encontraban en el centro comercial.

Kevin era la excepción.

Él se quedaba dentro de la tienda, más lo que hacía era escabullirse al pasillo 17, rodeándose únicamente de estanterías color azul oscuro y el característico olor de las revistas que, o bien están recubiertas de plástico, o simplemente seguían milagrosamente intactas.  
Esta era una conducta de un típico adolescente como Kevin, pero él no solo se veía inmerso en las revistas, no. También era un escape donde podía concentrarse más fácilmente sin la interrupción de un algo, o un alguien. Por una hora.

Suspiró y meticulosamente comenzó a hojear una revista.  
Kevin se preguntaba el cómo se sentiría ser el protagonista principal de un videojuego, un _héroe,_ aquellos que "siempre se quedaban con la chica y que hacían que su presencia brillara más que un diamante," y cosas por el estilo.  
Él pensaba que así, solo así, podría ser la forma de proteger a sus seres queridos y amigos más cercanos.  
Claro, si tan solo los tuviera.  
Sus padres no estaban en casa hasta la madrugada, y salían de la casa mucho antes de que Kevin se despertara para ir a la escuela. _Algunas_ veces se intercambiaban mensajes de texto que alguna que otra vez contenían caritas felices. Pero solo eso.  
Y en cuanto a amigos… solo eran conocidos.  
No es como si él no hubiera intentado hacer amigos. Había perdido el interés con el tiempo, cada vez recluyéndose en su propio mundo e intentando no escuchar las críticas de los demás hacia sus intereses.  
Pero seguían ahí. Estarían ahí hasta que él o esas personas cambiasen.

"¡Aquí estás!"  
Kevin se sobresaltó y por reflejo se cubrió el rostro con la revista.  
Escuchó cómo el intruso soltaba por lo bajo una risita. Kevin entonces bajó lentamente la revista, esperando encontrar a algún compañero de trabajo que, después de lograr interrumpirlo, se iría sin mediar palabras.

"¿Clyde? ¿Qué haces aquí?," dijo mientras mordía su labio inferior nerviosamente.  
"Solo entré. Sabía que estarías aquí."  
"¿Entraste…?" Kevin recordó que la tienda hacía minutos que había cerrado, por lo tanto, estaba prohibida la entrada a cualquier persona que no trabajase ahí.  
"¡Clyde!"  
"¡Kevin!"  
"No tienes permitido entrar aquí…," dijo casi en un susurro.  
"¿Eh? No sabía que había pasillos prohibidos…"  
"No, no es eso," dijo en un tono de confusión y disculpa. "Es solo que no trabajas aquí, y podrías meterte en pro—"  
"Recuerda mandar a el chico del servicio de limpiezas por aquí," Clyde y Kevin voltearon a verse, advirtiendo que efectivamente tendrían problemas pronto si no hacían algo.  
Los dos hombres se iban acercando a donde se encontraban, y ellos no serían capaces de correr a lo largo del pasillo para hallar un escondite.  
"Toma." Las temblorosas manos de Kevin le colocaron a Clyde una identificación como parte del personal de la tienda, y por suerte, no tenía su nombre escrito.  
"Hey, chico Stoley, ¿Qué h—"  
"¿Quién es él?" El otro hombre dijo al mismo tiempo que apuntaba hacia Clyde con el pulgar.  
Pero Kevin tenía una idea.

El señor-aquí-mando-yo-pero-sigo-siendo-muy-agradable-y-mi-nombre-es-Ferdinand, y su acompañante John, eran los hombres que se encontraban frente a los chicos.  
El plan de Kevin consistía en conservar su trabajo y al mismo tiempo beneficiar a Clyde. _Dos pájaros de un tiro.  
_"Le estaba mostrando la forma en que se acomoda la m-mercancía." Kevin había empezado a titubear, y estaba consciente de ello, no estaba acostumbrado a _mentir, _y era algo que no empezaría a hacer ahora.  
"Soy Clyde Donovan," el castaño hizo un puño y extendió su brazo. Ahora solo tenía que esperar que…  
"Ferdinand," dijo el hombre mientras unía su puño con el de Clyde.  
"Yo soy John," dijo e imitó a su compañero.  
"Bien, Stoley, lo dejo en tus manos."  
"Yo…"  
De pronto, ante los desconcertados Ferdinand y Clyde, John pasó rápidamente su brazo por los hombros de Kevin en un brusco y a la vez amigable abrazo.  
"Puede parecer un nerd," dijo mientras señalaba con el pulgar al chico que aprisionaba (asfixiaba), "pero es un muy buen chico."  
"Donovan."  
"¿Si?" Clyde observó cómo el rostro de John suavizaba el semblante, más seguía serio.  
"Él es un gran chico, y es por eso que espero que te enseñe a mantenerte alejado de la máquina de helados. No hemos arreglado esa cosa en _muuuuuchos_ años."  
"John, tenemos que irnos," Ferdinand jaló uno de los delgados brazos de Kevin para liberarlo de aquél lío. "Hasta luego, chicos."  
"Nos vemos," dijo Clyde.

Los dos hombres se fueron, comentando animadamente algo inentendible sobre la vieja máquinas de helados y viejos rumores sobre ella.  
Clyde se dirigió hacia donde Kevin estaba recuperando el aliento.  
"¿Te encuentras bien?"  
"S-suele pasar."  
"¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?"  
"¿Te refieres a ese 'abrazo' o…?"  
"Voy a trabajar aquí, Kevin."  
"Oh, eso… Imaginé que te gustaría trabajar aquí…"  
El asiático-americano al parecer aún no se daba cuenta de que eso había sonado un poco… _raro._ Para Clyde.  
El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír con un poco de malicia, pero se sentía culpable por pensar de esa manera. Nah.  
"Todo está bien y…", Clyde hurgó un poco su bolsillo izquierdo, "toma, lo olvidaste."  
Kevin tomó sorprendido el celular. "Gracias."  
"No hay de qué."

"…"  
"¿Clyde?"  
"Hmmm."  
"Tú… tú no viste el interior, ¿cierto?"  
Por auto-reflejo, Clyde sonrió nuevamente con malicia, una sonrisa burlona mostrándose, "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tenías _tú ya sabes qué_?"  
"¡No es nada de eso!"  
"Pfff, que ya tienes diecisiete, hombre."  
" .porno."  
Clyde, quien entonces se había limitado a sonreír sin ninguna buena intención como motivo, dejó salir una carcajada sonora cuya sonoridad se extendió ilimitadamente por todo el pasillo.  
Quién habría de creer que alguien como Kevin, del tipo callado y reservado, diría una revelación de manera más directa. A Clyde solo le causaba más risa el ver la expresión ingenua de Kevin.  
"Kevin, ¿no estarás mintiéndome acaso?"  
"Por dios, ¡no!"  
"Cierto, cierto," Clyde se acercó lentamente a Kevin mientras el de cabello azabache lo miraba con desconcierto y suspicacia, "un virgen como tú necesita otro tipo de motivación."  
Kevin inmediatamente apartó a Clyde, quién comenzó a reírse de nuevo, esta vez aún más fuerte.  
Pero aún así, el idiota que se encontraba inhalando aire como retrasado mientras trataba de calmarse tenía toda la razón. Totalmente.

"Creo que lo tengo, se acomodan por orden alfabético y luego por número de edición."  
"Correcto."  
"Pfff ha ha ha HA HA," Clyde se recargó en una de las estanterías, dejando que todo su peso se concentrara en su mano, aferrándose aún más para no doblegarse y caer.  
"No p-puedo tomarte en serio si estás…."  
"Si estoy…? Me estás empezando a preocupar, amigo…"  
Kevin se acercó a Clyde, tomó sus mejillas y las empezó a palmear firmemente y a la vez gentilmente. Eran suaves. Muy suaves.  
"Kevin, qué….demonios."  
"Al fin obtuve mi venganza." Dijo, apartándose lentamente.  
"Bro, ¡¿qué me hiciste?! Dejé de…"  
"Fue so—"  
"¡MAGIA!"  
"No, nada de e—"  
"¡¿Me dejaste estéril?!"

"…"  
"Kev."  
"Tsk, no, no te dejé estéril." Kevin le sonrió y Clyde enseguida devolvió el gesto.  
Se entendían. Ahora ambos sabían que podían bromear con el otro sin temor de ser rechazado o inoportuno, o cualquier otra cosa que arruinara potencialmente esa amistad.  
Se sentía bien.  
Absorto en los ojos del otro, Clyde comenzó a darse cuenta de que las pestañas de Kevin estaban juntas de una manera muy extraña, pero _cautivadora._ Incluso, la forma en que sus abundantes pestañas superiores chocaban con las escasas inferiores al parpadear, era simplemente hipnotizarte para alguien muy observador como él.  
Sin darse cuenta, había pasado de sus ojos a observar el contorno del delgado rostro de Kevin; tenía peculiares facciones, tal vez producto de su combinación racial, pero_ no_era eso, no; luego, se dio cuenta de una serie de lunares que bajaban por su cuello, haciéndolo ver largo y fino…

"K-Kevin." El chico —que también había admirado al otro de forma similar— volteó sin siquiera pensarlo ante el extraño titubeo en la voz del otro.  
"Será que…"  
"¿Será qué, Clyde?"  
El corazón de Kevin golpeaba intensamente y un leve escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Sus labios se entreabrieron y aunque quiso pronunciar algo, no pudo. Más bien, no quiso, pues quería escuchar lo que Clyde tenía para decir.  
"Será que este lugar repleto de superhéroes con mallones muuuuuy masculinos es—"  
Un timbre agudo devolvió el silenció al lugar. Había pasado una hora y media desde aquél afortunado encuentro, por lo que ambos debían retomar su trabajo con más seriedad (ahora que Clyde trabajaría ahí.)  
Kevin hizo un movimiento de cabeza que Clyde captó rápidamente y ambos se dirigieron a las cajas registradoras.  
"Te… Te digo mañana."

Solo un segundo después, incluso menos, Kevin sintió su corazón acelerarse violentamente, obligándolo a inhalar profundamente. El aire que lentamente iba llenando sus pulmones pareció calmarlo un poco.  
Más esto era algo a lo que nunca se había enfrentado el "Jedi Oscuro."

* * *

Ah, tardé demasiado, yo lo sé -_- no tengo perdón de Dios (God can not forgive me?)  
Aún así, gracias por todo su apoyo, no puedo creer que esto tenga muchísimas visitas (de hecho pensé que iban a haber menos de 20 ha ha ha)  
Y um... como parte de un experimento, quisiera saber a quién prefieren como... "conejillo de indias:"  
Pienso que en el próximo capítulo haya un contacto más íntimo (beso uvu) pero, ¿quién será el que dé el primer paso? ¿Kevin o Clyde?  
Hmmmm...  
No olviden dejar un review c:


End file.
